Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
The mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communication, image and video capturing through a camera, voice recording, music file playback through a speaker system, and image and video displaying through a display unit. Some mobile terminals include additional functions for supporting game playing and working as multimedia players. In particular, current mobile terminals can receive multicast signals including visual contents such as videos and television programs.
The mobile terminal is connected to the network or other devices through various communication protocols to perform the above-described functions, and thus a ubiquitous computing environment can be provided to users. That is, the mobile terminal has been evolved as a smart device capable of providing connectivity to the network and ubiquitous computing. Traditionally, the smart device capable of operating as the mobile terminal has been designed at a size suitable for a user to grab the smart device with the user's hand. As a result, the user could carry around the smart device in the hand or put the smart device in a bag or pocket. In accordance with the recent development of technology, the size of the smart device has been remarkably reduced, and moreover, the smart device has been developed as a wearable smart device, which can be directly worn on the user's body.
Meanwhile, with the increasing interest in health, it has been recently considered that a health management function is added to the smart device. Specifically, since the smart device has the aforementioned advantages, the smart device can not only measure a variety of body information but also check and manage the user state based on the measured information. In particular, since the human body temperature is the foundation of human body information, many researches are made to enable the smart device to measure the body temperature. In addition, if the smart device is configured to measure the body temperature, it can measure the temperature of another object as well and thus provide various additional functions to the user based on the measured temperatures. Accordingly, the smart device and controlling method therefor need to be improved to measure temperatures of various objects including the human body temperature accurately and efficiently.